Siege Turret Droids
The Siege Turret Droids were a line of assault droids once developed and distributed by Ultratech, designed to be a dominating force on the battlefield in the years after the human/covenant war. This line of droid has since been discontinued, as they soon became outdated and irrelevant due to rabid advancements in weapons manufacturing. Development History Following the human/Covenant war, many outer colonies formally under UEG control rebelled, triggering multiple conflicts and necessitating effective and reliable weaponry to control the tide of war. Ultratech was among the few companies that took advantage of this war torn time, designing and producing several products to be sold to either side of the war, namely those willing to pay enough. One of these products was the Siege Turret Droid, an adaptable and effect crowd control and defence unit. The Siege Turret Droid was an impressive machine at the time of its distribution, with its ability to reconfigure into three separate modes proving to be an effect way to keep the enemy guessing. They exiled in scorched earth tactics and pushing the enemy back, as simply a line of them could effectively cut through enemy forces. However, thanks to the rapid advancements of technology at the time and the competing market, the Siege Turret Droids soon became outclassed by bigger and better weaponry. As the demand for them declined, Ultraech was forced to discontinue the line and focus efforts of other ventures. Now days, Siege Turret Droids are a rarity on the battlefield, instead finding homes as security systems or collectors items for fanatics. Systems and Weaponry *'Unit Reconfigure System' - The main selling point of the Siege Turret Droids were their ability to reconfigure their form while in combat. **'Recon Configuration' - The units default mode, standing at roughly 7'3" inches with an humanoid frame, this was the units main form of mobility when traversing the battlefield. The right arm of the Siege Turret Droid is equipped a high-calibur sub machine gun, capable of firing 8 rounds per second and reloading automatically, creating an almost none-stop stream of fire. **'Sentry Configuration' - The sentry configuration was the Siege Turret Droids deadliest feature. By transforming into a turret, the unit becomes a stationary powerhouse capable of unleashing an almost never ending hail of bullets in a short amount of time. **'Tank Configuration' - A rarely used configuration due to the large amount of collateral damage it would cause in urban environments, the Siege Turret Droids tank mode is a force to be reckoned with. The droid extends wheeled treads, doubling its movement speed as well as producing a large long-range cannon. The cannon's explosive shells demolish targets, its wide range taking out anything that manages to avoid the initial shell. *'Self-Repair System' - If heavily damaged in combat, Siege Turret Droids are capable of self-repair. Producing a welding arm, the unit will patch itself while its systems reroute power to keep the unit running for as long as possible. *'Mission Homing Systems' - Though their systems complex, the Siege Turret Droids A.I. are very simple in design, being programmed to only follow the last order given until its completion. Orders can be given directly to the unit, or in mass via data upload. Once commanded, the units HUDD will display its mission objective, promoting it to act without stopping. Gallery Tumblr oc48mpmmh31ugjr0co5 500.gif|Siege Turret Droids in action. Category:Ultratech Creation Category:Robot Category:A.I Category:Weapon Category:True Neutral